Megaman Starforce: Final Battle, Ride On!
by PokeGuruHD
Summary: After the events of Meteor G approximately couple of months after Geo Stelar was living a normal life with his family and friends although that will change one last time. Geo must stop an appending doomsday on Earth possibly risking his own life in this treacherous journey. Watch as Geo Stelar a 14 year old kid stops the world's most dangerous threat. Will this be his final battle?
1. Chapter 1

After the events of Meteor G a new evil was sprouting, just as Geo Stelar was about to get into his new and ordinary life, the evil of Comet XL had to arrive at Earth ready to devour it bit by bit.

This story is a story about a hero, a legend, an ordinary boy who went through so much yet gained even more, this is the story of Geo Stelar and his last show on Earth.

"Geo, wake up. Geo, wake up. GEO, WAKE UP OR I'LL TEAR YOU UP LIKE THE CHICKEN YOU ARE!" Omega-Xis yelled out to the sleeping boy in front of him. "Huh, what?" Geo replied induced with the post-sleep sensation. He then glanced at his clock and ran to the bathroom to get ready for school. It had been not 1 year since the accident of Meteor G and he would remember that deeply. Once he was ready he said good bye to his parents and headed off towards school. It was a normal school day, hanging around with his friends Luna, Bud and Zack. "Alright students you now have free time so go ahead leave this classroom!" Mr. Shepar says obviously happy with today's class. As Geo got up and out of his seat Luna came over asking for a meeting between the two in secret. Geo replied yes and went up with her to the roof. "You know every time you come here you can't help but feel in awe of the view." Luna says in amazement. "Yeah, you feel closer to everything yet farther away…." And with that thought Geo hung back into a thoughtful revenue. "Hey Geo I've got a question about something, do you mind if I ask you?" Luna asks shy as crazy. Geo was amazed that her bossy demeanor wasn't there. "So you know the School's Cherry Blossom Dance event coming up?"

"Yeah I do, what about it?"

"Would you um well, would you er, Megaman be willing to" and her sentence was cut off when the part of roof she was standing on broke. "Ah! Geooo!" Luna yelled as she fell downwards. "Geo, viruses caused that thing to fall, we've got to EM wave change before something nasty happens!" Omega-Xis says in a hurry. Geo responds with "Alright, I've got to get down there quick!" he jumps downwards towards Luna and grabs her. He then yells, "EM WAVE CHANGE, GEO STELAR 003 ON THE AIR!". A blue aura cloaks him with armor covering parts of his body one by one. He lands on a patch of grass softly gently placing Luna on the ground and then shoots upwards towards the viruses.

Geo's P.O.V. (I will be using this term sometimes when I feel is necessary it just means Point of View.)

I placed Prez (Luna) as carefully as possible on the ground and jumped towards the viruses. Omega-Xis' voice popped up, "Are you ready for this kid you haven't battled in a while now". "Never mind that I'm as set to go as a new knife out of the box! Let's rock!" Geo yells bringing up the sword battlechip which causes his right arm to glow and be replaced with a sword. I slash at the first Metenna I see then next. I keep going like that until a virus resembling a ninja appears and slashes me across the chest. I fall downwards but use the battlechip meteors to bombard the enemy. All the viruses were deleted except this big one that resembled Spade Magnes from the first incident leading to the Meteor G battle. I shake off the battle and keep attacking at it with sword, my mega buster, and meteors but nothing was working. I although had built up enough noise to transform into my ultimate form. "All right if you aren't going to be taken out then I've just got to take this battle to the next level! FINALIZE! BLACK ACE!" And a storm of noise swirls around me changing me from an EM hero to the bringer of justice. I glance up and use my ultimate move, B.E.G. "TAKE THIS, BLACK END GALAXY!" I yell and as I were doing this I noticed that the battle had moved to the middle of the sky, then I watched my self-trying to delete Spade, then me saving Prez. I then saw red noise clusters and fell unconscious, the last thing I remember seeing was a yellow and black figure through bolts of lightning at the virus, finally all I could see was black.

**So guys how was it? I tried my best on it so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Please tell me what I could improve on and how. As well as what I should add or what you guys would love to see! Chapter 2 will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, chapter 2! Sorry if it took too long but I've been wondering how to present this next part! I hope you enjoy!**

Geo was lying down in the infirmary when he woke up, obviously dazed from pain. He had twisted his ankle and given himself minor injuries from falling down to the ground. He got up and grimaced in pain, obviously the pain killers hadn't helped much. "Hey, what happened?" Geo inquired. Omega-Xis replied with a grunt and appeared in front of him in a flash of blue waves. "We tried fighting the viruses but you got your butt handed to you. Also we were I don't know, glitching out?" He replied obviously discontent with what happened. "That's right we tried fighting it and our Ultimate Form blew back on us literally taking us out." And with that thought he lay back down. The nurse came in a few moments later asking about his health and the medicine he needed, then he was able to leave. Trudging through the hallway he went to his classroom. As soon as he walked in there were gasps and a few worried looks but Geo sat down and the class continued on as always. Once class was over, Geo got up and left without a seconds notice. "Kid what are we going to do now? Obviously this isn't good." Omega-Xis remarks. "I know we'll go to WAZA!" Geo started to run but tripped and fell down the little hill leading to the battle card store. "Yargh." "Yargh? Really, Geo? Yargh? What are you some sort of pirate?" Omega-Xis says in a very amused tone. "Aw, shut it! TRANSCODE 003 SHOOTING STAR MEGAMAN!" and Geo transformed into the Blue Bomber. He slowly stood up and used the recover chip specifying the area to his ankle, getting it healed. Once he was sure he could walk and run normally Geo went ahead to the Astro Wave. On the Astro Wave Geo went forwards with only one destination in mind, WAZA. He was nearing the portal to WAZA when a shadowy hand plunged deep into his body and threw him off the Astro Wave. Struggling to get up Geo used the battle chip "Hole" to get back up on the Astro Wave. "Ngh, what was that? It was like Dark Phanto…." And then stopped mid-sentence to the sight in front of him. There all of his enemies but a few that he fought in the past were standing there all radiating hate, anger, and destruction. "Haha, this is going along just like my script! I hope you see Megaman there is no way to outrun this crash course!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LEO ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE DEAD!" Omega-Xis shouted with rage.

"I thought we had beaten you all." Geo said in a monotone voice.

"Nah, brah. You've gots this all wrong!" Crown said in a very over-confident voice. Then all at the same time they unleashed their ultimate moves creating one giant ball of energy that took out most of the Astro wave and taking Geo back to Earth.

Sonia Strumm[10 Minutes before the Astro Wave Incident]

"Lyra! Are you ready? We've got to meet up with Bud and Zack!" Sonia said in a singsong voice happy to be with her friends.

"I'm as ready as you'll ever be!" Lyra replied with perfect harmony.

"WAVE CHANGE, ROCKING HARP NOTE ON THE AIR!" Sonia shouted strumming a note on her guitar at the same time a pink aura surrounded her. The pink aura closely intertwined with Sonia Strumm's body making pink armor appear all over her. A giant pink heart emblem materialized and placed itself on her chest while her guitar was also being transformed being covered with pink armor. As the aura around her disappeared, wisps of pink still floating, she goes on the Wave Road and heads for the Astro Wave. As it would be she hurried towards Echo Ridge when an explosion blew through the Astro Wave. She bent down and once it was over she got back up only to have realized that the area around her was disintegrating. She jumped from panel to panel using her move "Frozen Key" to stop the disintegration. Just as she was about to land she saw a blue human like figure hurtling through space towards Earth. At once she knew who it was, "Megaman!" she cried. She strummed a chorus of notes making a sort of pathway that she road towards Megaman and caught him. She was horrified. The scene before her was terrible. His left earpiece was torn in half and there were dents and exposures all over his helmet. His visor was cracked and his body armor was half torn and half destroyed. Burn marks covered his armor and was torn up. She held onto him and went to WAZA assured that Professor Goodall would be able to fix Megaman up.

Dr. Goodall saw the terrible condition he was in and immediately put him in an EM Chamber, designed to hold particles and materials, as well as materialize EM figures. "Oh no! Put the refibiculator on hold! Activate the stasis conditioner! No, not the meat cutter! Jack, activate Materializer and activate PRGM Septentrion." Doctor Goodall shouted these orders and put a firm hold on all this. His friends and family were called, and were provided safe travel through the Wave Liner to WAZA. "I never thought I would be back here". Said Kelvin or better yet known as Geo's father. And everybody else had arrived soon after. "No, Geo! Once our family was back together now it has to be torn!" Geo's mother Hope cried. Kelvin hugged Hope tightly. "I'm sure he'll be okay, he's our Son after all!" Kelvin said reassuringly.

"As you all know Geo has been put in EM Stasis. He is in critical condition and was torn apart pretty badly. He is deteriorating as we speak and is now a bunch of EM particles. He is at the moment not alive in terms yet we are working on stabilizing his position. However, we have not yet run out of aces in our sleeves! My great, great, great Grandfather Doctor Hikari had built a program called "Roll" which can heal him back together yet it was only to be used for Navi's yet we are modifying it to complete heal Geo and Omega-Xis. Now that we have covered that I would like someone you all know very well to come in and talk to you." Once Dr. Goodall's speech was over everybody was excited and happy yet when this person walked in the room was in shock.

In came a man with blue hair wearing Satella Police get up. Behind him followed a Wizard that was hovering and was white and black. "Hey, guys it's me Ace and Acid! How are you guys doing?" with that he pulled out a chocolate bar and munched on it. Everybody was dead silent, "You're supposed to be… supposed to be….." and Zack couldn't finish his sentence afraid of that one word hanging in the air. "That's no way to greet me Zack! Trust me it's same ol' me!" Ace said reassuring them and everybody started crying in happiness. Once all the teariness was over, Ace came up with the dread announcement.

"As you all know the Shooting Star Megaman or known as a hero has been put in critical condition. However, the reason why is that all of his past foes and more have come to wreak havoc. We do not know who reconstructed these Wizards again or why but what we do know is that there is another threat being imposed to the Earth. It is being imposed by Comet XL! We do not know much at the moment other than it has come to devour the Earth. And that is why you Youngsters are here! We are going to remake the Satella Police Commandos! I have sent a package to you all that is password locked. It contains a respective Wizard from the present or past! Oh, looks like our other guests are here!" Ace says with a smile.

Then, in walks Solo, Ms. Tia, Jack, Claud Pincer, Pat, and Kid Gruff. Again everybody was shocked and no conversation was made.

"So let's continue our discussion! The password is Hub!" Ace said as everybody put in their passwords and a wizard popped up in their Hunter's.

"For those of you who have a Wizard this is not a replacement but you will have a support Wizard which is your current and the other one is your Battle Wizard with what you will battle with! Alright now that everybody has assembled, let's get this started!"

"Luna, Queen Opuhica!"

"Here!" Luna replies!

"Bud, Flame Taurus! "

"Let's charge!"

"Sonia, Harp Note!"

"Let's protect the world!"

"Ms. Tia, Virgo!"

"Hmph"

"Jack, Corvus!"

"Let's bust some viruses!"

"Claud Pincer, Cancer Bubble!"

"Hehehe, time to make my mark on the world!"

"Kid Gruff, Kung Foo Kid!"

"My martial arts technique will confuse you!"

"Pat, Gemini!"

"Light and darkness there will never be a gray line only conflict."

"And finally, Solo, Laplace!"

"I'm only doing this for myself. If someone else destroys the world who's going to wreak havoc on it?"

"Let's do this guys! Satella Police Commandos, Assemble!" Ace says energetically. "You guys are now on standby, you do not have any orders so far, respond immediately to the problem! As well as many of you know the Astro Wave is not operational so you will have to take the Wave Liner!"

And with that the group dispersed.

**I feel like I did a terrible job on this chapter. It feels so rushed and weird so tell me your opinions. Also, be sure to keep updated with the series if you like it by checking in every week! Thank you guys so much for taking your time to read and I hope you have a wonderful day! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys! If you want to submit fan art or some drawings you have please do so at my Deviant Art which is Forteyoshi! I would love to see stuff you make and draw it makes me really happy!**

**So let's get on with Chapter 3!**

"Ngh, augh my head…." Geo says waking up in an endless void of black matter. "Where am I?" Geo asks to himself quite aware no one was listening. "OMEGA-XIS!" Geo yells hoping to hear his companion's raucous noises but was let down after the endless silence. Geo took his time to observe where he was and came up with nothing it was endless and had a solid ground. It was all black and was silent. Then a bright white light lit up the supposed "sky" and gently fell towards the ground. "I am the essence of strength, water, purification, Oberon." The light said cascading a million colors over the blank canvas. "Oberon? Isn't that the name of Uranus' (pronounced Ura-nus) moon?" Geo asked wondering about this light that appeared out of nowhere. "Correct, I am an essence of light and my companions were sucked into Comet XL the very Comet that threatens Earth and your existence. Right now you are unconscious struck by the many attacks of your foes, your friend Harp Note found you and took you to WAZA. Right now you are too young to pursue this venture so I will suspend you for another 3 years. Any questions?" Oberon asks. Geo struck by Oberon's words quietly takes it in and wonders. "Okay? So will I remember anything during those 3 years I'm suspended?" Geo asked. "Well, we will see but by suspended I mean put of Comet XL for 3 years. HYAH!" Oberon answers then yells. A magnificent light envelops Geo and the surrounding areas and the world's destruction is held off for 3 years.

**That's it guys for Chapter 3, it's a very short chapter but that's what I came up with. The next chapter should be arriving in a couple of days so hang tight!**


End file.
